


Firsts

by Burning_up_inside



Category: Salad Fingers
Genre: F/M, Lmao im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_up_inside/pseuds/Burning_up_inside
Summary: Lol he fingers her, but I made it sound less disgusting cause I can't write smut.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Tery if your reading this, tb to when I wrote a fic about you

The world is based on firsts. 

First person to walk on the moon  
First person to step into the White House  
First person to touch the keys of a computer ever made.

The world is made of firsts. Karen based all of hers on him. He was her first everything. 

Her first kiss was listless and quick, a quick smack of the lips that left her breathless and with a beat to her heart that rivaled the fastest man alive. Manolo was the one that pressed his lips against hers. 

It was terrifying and terrific and the start of something of which they had no control.

The next time they kissed he pushed her up against the wall behind a staircase that made them feel like they were alone. He touched her face like it was the only thing that ever mattered and grabbed her waist like she would let go. Her stomach did a flip and her heart wobbled. Then she let go and felt everything as his hands roamed to her ass. She let go as his lips pressed to her neck. She let go while he kissed her like she was anything he had left. 

The first time anyone had touched her down there was with him. It was with heaving breaths and the heat of the adrenaline of the first time. It was with the care of the love they shared. It was in him room, The curtains were drawn and his parents were gone. The door was locked the door and he was looking at her. Her back was on his headboard and her lips were swollen and pink with use. She stared at her lap and she anticipated him trying to fit inside her. That was all she could imagine and it made her stomach hurt. 

He was searching the room for a condom he was sure he had bought and while he was looking he wondered how douchey it would sound if he asked if he could just fuck her raw. He looked up behind him and she was staring at his back and his eyes met hers. She smiled. He melted. He stopped looking dropping the week old shirt hanging in his hand. He crossed the room and got on the bed leaning in on his knees between her legs and gripped her face and kissing her, kissing her with a reckless abandon that he only had for her.

"I can't find it." He whispered against her lips. His fingers playing idly with the hooks of her bra he could feel through her t-shirt. 

Karen didn't know what to say or how to think and a little sound made of terror and a smidgen of panic rushed out of her throat. Manolo backed away from her and looked into her eyes. She turned her gaze away. 

"I didn't really want to do it." She said quietly. "Like I knew you wanted to so I didn't want to say anything but I don't know if I can. Like, I don't know if it'll fit. No, actually. I don't think I'm ready. I don't think I can... I don't want to." She rushed. 

"We don't have to." He said. He was disappointed. 

"Okay." She said breathing deeply.

"Okay." He said softly.

"Maybe you could like finger me or something." She said expectedly. 

Immediately the cutting silence that startled the room made her insecure and afraid. As she started to open her mouth to counteract her sentence. Manolo pulled her feet so she was laying all the way down. 

"Do you wanna take off your own pants or should I..."  
She didn't respond as she started to unbutton her jeans. She pulled them down awkwardly because she was laying down at some point she was sure manolo was laughing. They were in a bunch around her ankles. She was trying wriggle them off but she decided against once she felt him palm on this inside if her thigh.

"I don't know what I'm doing so this is probably gonna suck." He said laughing almost. 

She let go as he trailed his finger along her thigh leaving goosebumps in it's wake. She let go as he pushed the edge of her underwear to the side and pushed his fingers in to the soft plush of the pretty unused skin. Her underwear were pretty and pink and he probably didn't care but she spent thirty dollars on them. She let out a weird sound that left her throat, high and sex filled. Her voice shook as he ran his finger down her most intimate parts. He kept doing it again and again slowly feeling the wetness that grew there. His fingers danced around what he was sure was her hole. She was making these sounds, soft mewls. 

"Fuck." She cursed quietly. Small humphs of breath were tumbling out of her mouth. She couldn't breathe. 

"Does it feel good." He said while she let out a soft moan. She grumbled something that might have been a yes. He dipped his finger closer inside and there was almost no give. He pressed again and he felt her knees close and she tried to stop all the new sensations. He started to push his finger inside, ignoring the twitch in his groin because if he had to admit watching her writhe while he touched her like this turned him on. 

He felt the wet heat of the inside of her and the high whine that came from Karen lit the blood in his veins. Manolo pulled out his finger and pushed back in and her back arched, she pulled off the bed her fingers bunching in his white sheets. 

"Holy fuck." She said in between a short humph of breath that left her body as manolo pulled his finger out. He stared down into her wetness and glanced slightly as his finger disappeared into her underwear. He stopped completely and pulled her underwear down untill they met her jeans all rumpled on her ankles. She was breathing hard. He ran his fingers slick with juices from her inside against his sheets. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. He played with her clit as he laid on top of her, navigating between their bodies. It was foreign and new. She wasn't really kissing him. She was kinda just breathing into his mouth. Hot and heavy with lust and the burn that had built up in the pit of her stomach. 

"Make me cum." She whispered against his lips and his dick jumped to attention in his pants because holy fuck that was hottest thing he'd ever heard her say.

It was a first for her when her body convusled as manolo pushed two fingers in and out of her. It was a first for her when a scream pulled out of her throat when she came hard against manolos hand, back arched and breathing hard. It was a first for her.

One of the many firsts she would share with him. 

She gave him her virginity  
She gave him her hand with which he placed a ring  
She gave him a kid  
She gave him her  
He gave her him  
They were each other's first everything and also their last everything.


End file.
